-FBC: Imperial News- War News 23
War News Cantonos The Cantonos-Crotanosian-led coalition has announced huge human and material losses at the front line in the central parts of the Lantru Region. The coalition's offensive has been stopped all over the front line, as the enemy's use of this superbomb has disorganized the entire Cantonos-Crotanosian-led coalition. According to several sources, the attack has led to rumors that Cantonos and thus the Alliance of the East have opened up the possibility of a separate peace with the Red Federation - as a similar attack from the Red Federation will be unbearable for the Alliance of the East. '(The following are only visible to IO, IC, MoD and HC)' To the Imperial Office, Imperial Government and High Command. I can say that today we have witnessed a brutal attack by the Red Federation, an attack that exceeds the brutality and destruction of all previous attacks. My command post observed the whole assault which lighted the whole sky up, which among other things blinded several of my soldiers. I myself is unharmed, even though I am shaken by this brutality and horror which I have seen. Fortunately, the Falleen Forces were in a relatively safe distance from where this bomb hit, but unfortunately we have lost about 400 men who had just strengthened a Cantonosian position near the place where the explosion took place. However, several have been injured and I have had to pull the Fallen Forces back to a more safe position as the entire front line has broken down. Although the Falleen number of dead and injured can seem high, this number is far greater for our allied friends from Cantonos and Crotanos. Several thousand of soldiers and civilians have lost their lives by this terrible weapon. Together with our good officers in the Alliance, I have managed to re-create a relative stable line with Cantonos in the hope of restoring the relations between the different fronts. But it is still a very difficult task at this time. However, I am convinced that if the enemy uses this weapon once again - this will be disastrous for the war in this entire region. May the Gods help us! ~Command of His Imperial Highness, Royal Commander Crown Prince Charles I Geelakkar Island President Marc Balza and his social-liberal government were today forced to give up their power as they lost the election. Balza had otherwise hoped for victory, but instead failed to do so as Balza's former popularity has almost disappeared. Instead, the conservative Leopold Hedinnsson won the post as new president, and together with right-wing parties, Hedinnsson has now formed a government. Thus, the hard course on left-wing movements and parties continues. FUC will arrrive soon Bassar Possibly because of the rumors and the news of the superbomb in Cantonos, the Red Federation's remaining forces on the Bassar Region's two largest islands chose to make a final desperate attack on the allied positions. After 17 long hours of battle, the last communist soldier surrendered to the allied forces. It was the Falleen Admiral A. Em who received the official surrender, as General Andreevich, after approval by Fleet Admiral P. de Villeneuve, had already landed in the western regions of the Islamic Republic of Shiha, where new, fresh, allied troops have begun the reinforcement of the allied forces's siege of the capital city of Hujairah, which is expected to be conquered very soon. Mosulad The Battle of Mosulad has not changed since the last reports. The battle is still one of the most bloodless and brutal of all the battles in this war. Malruricaian Confederation Mallra: The Kingdom of Mallra, thanks to the Falleen presence, has begun a significant change in the fight against especially the large radical right militia operating in particular from the northern regions of the country. In addition, the reconstruction of Mallra, especially the capital, Nacelana, has begun. However, the country is still in a deep economic and social crisis, but nevertheless the country next to Balcum, is part of the best members of the Malruricaian Confederation which are on the right road. Kaller: Thanks to Falleentium, the country has managed to create relatively good order and stability in the capital region and the surrounding areas, but the outer regions and rural areas are still occupied by socialist and right-wing militias, respectively. Vallara: *No new information* (NOTE: Vallara is is still under pressure from militias from both the left and right wing - and the royal family is not popular on either side.) Balcum: New, fresh Arumian troops have reinforced the Alliance's presence in the Republic of Balcum, and the country is actually beyond the danger of a civil war. The popularity of Arum and the Nilira Alliance is very high in Balcum. Janallara: It has been confirmed that Janallaraian and Vanossian representatives and diplomats have met in the Janallaraian capital, Sarogoza. The conservative President Francisco Silvela has allied himself with the ultra-nationalist movement against communism and its rebels, and probably due to support from the Vanossian empire. Falvara: The Fallen military presence and the economic assistance in both Falvara and Mallra, which share borders with each other, has meant that Falvara is on the right track as well, despite major economic and social problems as well as armed conflicts. Balchepra: N/A (NOTE: Vanossium undoubtedly has great influence and diplomatic control over the Republic of Balchepra.) Category:Historical Battles